My Best Friend's Promise
by Crimson Waterfall
Summary: DISCONTINUED AU When Duo was young and first met Heero he promised him something and now, ten years later, Duo has forgotten about it but Heero hasn't 2x1
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU When Duo was young and first met Heero he promised him something and now, ten years later, Duo has forgotten about it but Heero hasn't. Heero finds out he harbors feeling for Duo but Duo doesn't feel the same. Their friendship wasn't as good as it had been years ago and Heero wanted to restore the bond they had and maybe... more then that...**

**Okay, just a little thing that played in head. I plan on updating it soon but only if you, the people (snickers), want me to.**

My Best Friend's Promise 

Chapter 1

Four little boys run around in playground of the school while they were being watched by a pair of Prussian blue eyes. Envying each one of them as they laughed happily, chasing each other in a game that had no meaning, nor rules.

Heero was only eight years old and didn't understand why his parents had to move to America, he liked it just fine in Japan, his home. He didn't have any friends, not here, not back in Japan, but at least the house he lived in felt like home. They had moved so suddenly that it felt like everything was ripped away from him.

He stood on the other side of the fence, holding the bars with his tiny hands as he watched the school children play. God, how much did he want to join them! Running around carelessly, playing tag or hide and seek.

Suddenly, one of the four boys he had been watching carefully for the past three days stopped and their eyes met. Did the boy notice he was watching them all that time?

He let go of the bars and took a step back when the little boy came running in to his direction, as fast as the wind, leaving his friends behind who looked strangely at him for leaving the game so suddenly.

After a few agonising seconds the boy stood in front of him. The fence separating them bothered Heero a bit, like he was a captive, who had to watch life pass him by from behind these thick steel bars.

The boy had long chestnut coloured hair which reached just below his shoulders, his eyes blue. But when the sun hit them from a specific direction they would seem violet, Heero had learned that from observing the boy who, to him, symbolised life itself.

The showed him the biggest cheekiest grin he had ever seen and made an effort of smiling back, something he didn't do very often, especially since the moving and the dreadful day that his dog had died. But that smile, it seem to make everything right. It seemed to BECKON him to smile.

The boy told him something, but he couldn't understand what he said. A week of living in America wasn't long enough to learn the language. He cocked his head in confusion.

The frowned and then it dawned to him that Heero didn't understood english. He pointed to the open gate with a smile and Heero got it. He walked to gate and took a tentative step into the playground. The smiled an even wider smile and his three friends had gathered around them.

The boy pointed to himself and said: 'My name is Duo!'

Heero nodded and told him his own name. Again Duo smiled and it seemed infectious. He couldn't help but smile back at him.

'Wanna play with us?'

Those welcomed words he DID understand. That were practically the first words he knew besides "my name is-" and "Do you know the way to-". He nodded his head eagerly and looked at Duo's friends, they smiled and didn't seem to mind that he would play with them. Duo suddenly touched his arm and then ran away quickly. Recognising the game, Heero run after him. He couldn't keep in his laughter as it seemed like he had finally made a friend. He soon got Duo, almost tackling him to the ground. Duo's laughter bubbled all around them as he let himself drop down in the sandbox where they played for a long time. Duo's friends didn't came over, maybe they didn't like Heero after all? It didn't really matter, he had Duo, maybe not forever, but he had him now and he wasn't going to wasted his time with the talkative boy. He didn't care he didn't understood a word of what he said, it felt nice having someone around him and talk to him, it was always so silent at their House. So empty since his mother was always away and his dad always sat at his desk, on the phone, putting his fingers to his lips as soon as Heero would open his mouth.

Suddenly Duo stopped talking and looked at Heero lengthily. Heero frowned, becoming scared, nervous. Had he done something wrong? Didn't Duo want to play with him anymore?

He blushed under Duo's stare and mumbled that he should stop staring at him. But of course Duo didn't understood him just as much as Heero understood Duo. Not. And he kept looking at him and suddenly, finally said, totally out of the blue: 'You're cute. When we are old enough, I am going to marry you, I promise.' They had their gazes locked and somehow Heero knew the words that Duo had just told him meant a lot to him now and would mean a lot to him in the future. But Heero didn't know what his words mend until he asked his mother later that day. She told him, wondering why he was asking but as soon as she told him the meaning he walked away. Blushing, but smiling.

Since then they spent every day together, becoming the best of friends, which didn't please WuFei in the beginning since being Duo's best friend used to his job. But the five of them grew close to each other a formed a strong friendship. And they made each other a promise, two years after they had met, they promised each other to be friends forever.

And while Heero had met every word of that promise the others seemed to take it lightly and though never losing track of each other, they did lost the bond that connected them.

Heero had to watch as his two year older friends went of to middle school, leaving him alone in primary school.

One thing bothered him most: Sadly enough Duo never lived up to the first promise he made to Heero.

**Okay... so you all must have noticed that Heero is kind of smart for an eight year old but... well, you're just gonna have to live with it since I can't write good perspectives for someone so young. (that sentence MUST hold at least two major grammar faults... -.-')**

**So, any reviews?**

**PS: If there is anyone out there who hasn't, but is suicidal enough, to read my other fic 'My sister ain't home' well... It must be somewhere around here... –looks around for said fic, completely clueless-**

**This was Crimson Waterfall**

**Over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Best Friend's Promise

Chapter 2

That first day, but also all the other days they had spent together, never left Heero's mind as he thought of them almost everyday. Wishing he could go back to that time where they all had been happy friends... so happy... so close. Nothing could break them apart they always believed. Who would have known that something as stupid a puberty could ruin what they had? Puberty. It made people do the craziest things. It was a time full of hearts that would be broken.

Heero looked out of the window sadly. It rained outside, like it had been for the last four days straight. And each and everyday they had said on TV that TOMORROW it will be better. Yeah, right. Everyone could see that this wasn't just a spring rain that would pass. It kept going on and on and on. Trapping people in their houses, like Heero.

'Wow! What are YOU doing here!'

Heero turned around slowly, already knowing who it was. 'Duo, I live here.'

Duo rubbed his eyes and looked at him again 'Oh it is you, thought you were some leftover from the 'get-together' I had last night.'

'get-together'... how could he say that with so much ease? Heero had been in the library till late at night and when he came home a 'get-together' was the LAST thing he had found. His friend was practically having an ORGY in their apartment. But it was to be expected since Duo had told him he would throw a party that evening and Duo's parties always ended up smelling like alcohol and sex.

He looked at his friend who said at the dinner table. Wincing every now and then, drinking a steaming cup of coffee. He had a hangover, a pretty bad one. Heero found himself wondering if he had used drugs... everyone seemed so out of it when he got home yesterday. Grinding their bodies together on the beat of the music but looking like they weren't even THERE. Like their minds had left the room hours ago.

But soon those parties wouldn't be 'bothering' him anymore. Duo had practically used them as an excuse to move out. They had been rooming together for two years and every single day Heero had cooked, cleaned and did their laundry and this was Duo's way of showing his gratitude. Moving out. Leaving him all alone. But it didn't really matter. The Duo he had befriended when he was eight left him YEARS ago. There was nothing left of that sweet boy ever since he had gone to middle school. And it had got even worse when he went to high school. Life passed Duo Maxwell by in a blur and he didn't even make an effort to take it back.

'Think you can help me pack today buddy?'

Buddy? Why did he even bothered? They haven't been buddies in a long time. Roommates were all they were nowadays. And once Duo would move out... they'll lose even that connection. But Heero still nodded his head and offered a smile, but it wasn't even noticed. Maybe Duo wasn't even asking him for his help, but more like telling him. For he must know by now Heero would do anything for him.

'You don't have to move out.' Heero tried one last time, desperate. He didn't want the braided boy to leave him... making him having to watch him through those cold bars again. If only duo knew how much he loved him. But then again, it was better he didn't. He would have laughed or spit him in the face if he would hear that his Japanese friend was a faggot. He say Duo beating the crap out of 'his kind' before at school. Duo was a popular guy and was part of some sort of 'gang' at school. Everyone submitted to them, letting them rule over them, letting them beat the living crap out of everything the leader, Camden, didn't like. Like homosexuals. And foreigners.

They had tried to get Heero once too, since he was Japanese. He looked right into those crazy, light blue, eyes of Camben and excepted what would happen and he would let it. Licking his wounds afterwards like he always did when someone hurt him. But mostly that was emotionally.

But Duo had gotten in between. Stopping Camben right before he could plant his fist in Heero's gut. Now you would think that duo was a night in shining armor. Not even close. He had said, with these exact words: 'Don't beat him...' he had looked almost disgusted at Heero, 'he ain't worth it.'

He had thought Duo had only sad that to save his own reputation but when he came home the American had said with a mocking laugh: 'Heero, you are really a sissy, you know that? You're lucky I saw that teacher walk by otherwise you have been pulp!'

No, they weren't best friends anymore. And he was afraid that he was beginning to hate the object of his affection. Because what was there not to hate? He was arrogant. Almost always drunk. Violent. The last nice thing he said was right before he left primary school... eight years ago. He had treated Heero, not as his friend, but as his maid. An unpaid maid that is. And he hated that! And still he loved him for he couldn't get the picture of Duo smiling at him out of head! And. It. Was. Frustrating!

Ebven more frustrating was that recently he was having dreams about the day they had met and what duo had told him that day. And he found himself dreaming... wishing, that duo would keep his promise. Why? Because he wasn't in his right mind! That was the only way he could explain it. He was going crazy from loneliness and rejection... Maybe... maybe after Duo left he should go back to live with his parent...

Ew! No! What was he thinking! He shook his head and Duo looked at him funny. No, more like... bothered. It probably wouldn't look good on his record if 'the gang' knew with what kind of crazy dude he lived with. That was probably the thing that was going through his mind right now as he looked at Heero. Ha! The braided boy would experience heart failure if he ever found out he was housing with a faggot!

... maybe that's why he never thought about telling him? ...

The thought of losing Duo, REALLY losing him seemed so... cruel. The thought that his life had ended at the age of twenty, his whole life up ahead, even if Duo himself didn't seem to notice that and he was throwing his future away.

That afternoon he helped Duo pack his things. Hating the thought that he was leaving tomorrow already, which Duo JUST told him. Yesterday he still was living under the impression that Duo would be his roommate for the following two weeks and then it would be over. But suddenly, the braided boy had decided he wanted to move out faster. He moved into his new place TWO days before the payment for the heating will be received and it will be turned on. So two days in a cold room with only cold water, floors that weren't carpeted yet, grey concrete walls and an opening between the window and the wall, letting in cold air from outside was better then being with Heero for a little while longer? Really? Was he that bad to live with that even in THOSE circumstances life would be better, as long as Heero wasn't there? He must admit, this trick maybe even hurt the most out of the tricks Duo had pulled on him.

No, not the worst. The worst was probably when he caught him by surprise when he was showering, snapped a picture and spread it on the internet on the site: (1). THAT was cruel. He couldn't understand why Duo would do such a thing. He had sneaked into the bathroom, probably knowing that he, foolishly, never closed the shower curtain and took a picture, hoping Heero wouldn't hear. Well, he did and he chased the man till he decided to leave the apartment. He may have been furious but he wouldn't follow him through the hall... in his birthday suit. So he left it at that, even though he had heard duo scream from the hall: I'm sure misses P will be surprised to see you on the net looking like THIS!

Misses P, miss Patrocan, was the librarian and Heero had become 'friends' with her. Always chatting politely with the elder woman as he stepped by and she had once asked him to pose for her, for they needed a new picture of a kid studying for their website. So he did, after she persuade him.

Hell yeah she was surprised. He never talked to her since then... because she was avoiding him...

Thanks Duo...

You're such a good friend...

He smiled as he found a box at the bottom of duo's closet full with old stuff he remembered from the time Duo wasn't so mean to him. He recognised the aeroplane that could be transformed into some kind of human-like robot, called Wing Gundam (2). He pulled it out and inspected it with a smile. He remembered he would always play with Wing and Duo would pick an other robot, called Deathscythe, if he wasn't mistaken. And they would play that they had to save the world in MANY ways. Yes, these were well-used toys and it could be seen. The painting had come of on some places where they had hold them and one horn on Deathscythe head was broken off as well as the tip of Wings left wing. He dove further into the box, recognising more toys they had played with. His eyes lit up to the brightest ever as he found something that warmed his heart to the fullest. He couldn't believe duo had kept it! He pulled out an elastic string with colourful beads. Though the colours had faded a bit.

I was a friendship band Heero had made for Duo when he was nine and a smile spread across his face as he remembered that Duo wore it every single day, proudly showing it to people who asked about it. Until one day, at middle school, someone in a higher class had made a mean comment about it. He immediately stopped wearing it. Heero could remember crying the night he found out. Not understanding why Duo had took it off since he didn't tell him. Quatre had to explain it all to him and it had comforted him a bit...

Suddenly his string of memories was broken apart by duo who ripped the bracelet out of his hand and looked at it for a second before tunring his attention to the box full of memories.

Heero waited expectantly for him to remember stuff. He waited for a smile. A brightening in his eyes. But none of that happened. He simple said: 'I'll take that. Lot's of it is junk that's only good for recycling.' He took the box and put it on the bed but didn't really sort the contents out. He looked through it once and then grabbed a marker and wrote with big red letters on the side of the box: JUNK. And them the box next to two other boxes also named "JUNK". 'I won't bother you with my crap, i'll throw it away in my own appartment so that the dumpster downstairs won't be packed with... this... You know how angry Jacy got with when that happened the first time.'

Maybe he should be grateful Duo spared him a lecture from Jacy, the concierge, by throwing the stuff away somewhere else. But it wasn't really a soothing thought as he looked at the box with the toys and the bracelet. The last existing link to the past and their true friendship they had... was going to be dumped like a worthless piece of... anything...

He wanted to say: 'don't, i like to keep them, if you don't mind.' But he didn't have the guts. Afraid that Duo would keep teasing him about how sappy he is and blow it up. Telling everyone at school, making him look like a complete idiot.

Strange... that is all Duo has been doing lately. Making him look like an idiot while he avoids him more and more...

He MUST be an idiot. For at the beginning of this chapter... he still considered him a friend.

**Awwwwww... poor Hee-chan!**

**No worry... it will be alright... I think.**

**Tell me if this story is worthy enough to go on -.- **

**Thanx, love you all! **

**Signed: Crimson Waterfall**


	3. Chapter 3

I almost forgot the existence of this story!

My best friend's promise

Chapter 3

The apartment was awfully silent. Too silent. It was late in afternoon, no lights were on and there was no sun in the sky to lighten up the rooms. He could feel the loneliness hanging thickly in the air. He could even SMELL it. No, he actually couldn't, but what he COULD smell was the lack of the scent of Duo's shampoo, lingering in the air.  
Duo had moved out last week and he hasn't spoken to him since then. Duo didn't bother to call. HE didn't dare to call. Someone had called him, but it wasn't the person he was hoping for. It was Quatre. And strangely enough, as soon as he had picked up the phone, Quatre's concerned voice had asked: 'How are you?' How are you, it didn't even feel like a question for the tone of Quatre's voice told him the blonde already know Heero had hit rock bottom and decided to dig in further. But he had told him he was fine. He IS fine! No more Duo meant no more orgies. No more duo meant no more stupid, hurtful, jokes. Why would he be sad? It's not like Duo still considered them as friend? And neither did Heero.  
But Quatre didn't swallow it and invited him over for dinner. Yeah, like that would make him feel better. Quatre didn't have a house, no, he had a friggin' MANSION... a palace! And the food that was set in front of him must have cost a load of money. And he didn't feel comfortable eating from silver plates while he had the biggest trouble paying his bills since duo didn't pay half of the rent anymore. No being surrounded by rich people who all but waved their money in his face, pulling it away before he could grab it wasn't good for his mood and he had left Quatre feeling even more useless then he did before.  
FINALLY Heero decided he NEEDED to call Duo before whatever they still had vaporised into nothing. He picked up the phone and dialled the number Duo had given him.  
'This number does not exist'  
He sighed and hung up. Why didn't he feel surprised? He KNEW all electronic devices in Duo's apartment were working, his phone no exception. He had given him the wrong number. Probably on purpose. He could feel the anger boiling under his skin. Furious he stomped his foot and hit the wall with his fist but winced and held it close to him as it throbbed in pain afterwards. He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to cry. The pain in his fist was noting compared to the pain in his heart. He felt like if he made a sudden movement, it would chatter. He walked towards the window and watched the weather that resembled his own mood. It was storming. A hurricane was passing by in a city only a mile away from their city. All the people in this city were grateful the hurricane missed then. All but him. A hurricane coming by, tearing this building apart, sending him into oblivion sounded like a blessing right now. Never in his life did he feel so suicidal. Not even when Duo was still with him, making his life miserable. Maybe the fact that Duo was still with him was worth the Hell he brought with him? Of course it was, he was to smitten to worry about anything of that sorts at that time. Because then he still had the hope that one evening Duo would enter his bedroom and confessed he loved him. Yes, he had dreamed about that many times, but in the morning it turned out to be nothing more then a silly dream.  
'Stupid me. Stupid me.' He hit his forehead a few times and then continued his recent hobby. Mindlessly staring out the window, making his head as empty as his heart was. God, he sounded so over dramatic, and it still wasn't anywhere close to how bad he felt. The doorbell rang but it took him a while to noticed. He shuffled towards the door and looked through the whole to check who it was. In the back of his head he prayed it was Duo, but that was just wishful thinking. He opened the door for the pretty redhaired girl. She gave him a sexy look and looked him up and down. 'Hey babe, is Duo home?' She said, while open mouthed chewing on a gum.  
He followed the gum roll around inside her mouth with his lifeless eyes. 'No, he moved out a week ago'  
'Oh...' She thought for a while, 'Well can you tell him his 'sugarpussy' stopped by when you see him'  
Sugarpussy? He was going to throw up. As if Duo leaving him wasnt bad enough it was also rubbed in his face that he was straight and slept with more women then this country had to offer. Something just snapped in his head. 'No! No I won't tell him him 'Sugarpussy' stopped by because he is to busy fucking some other whore!' He slammed the door shut and panted with anger. After a while he heard her leave. Her high heels tapping on the wooden floor in the hallway.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'Heero? Heero? Jesus Heero you look like hell'  
He shivered as the one thing that kept his body warm was pulled off him. With a lot of effort he opened one eye and looked up at the figure hovering above him. Dark, disapproving, eyes stared back, then suddenly broke contact and Heero felt himself being pulled off the couch he had fell asleep on.  
'That braided, dishounorable American has a bad influence on you.' WuFei mumbled and put Heero down in one of the chairs at the dinner table. 'Coffee'  
Heero sighed, he was not in the mood for one of WuFei's 'peptalks'. 'Yeah sure'  
Two minutes later a mug of coffee was set in front of him with so much force that some of the brown liquid jumped out of it. Lazily he looked up to see WuFei standing next to him, hands on his hips, mimicking his mothers pose when she was angry at him.  
'What'  
'I can't believe you actually miss that guy'  
Heero snickered, remembering how, over the years, the good friendship between Duo and WuFei grew to fondness and then to hate. He looked away, at his coffee. He held the warm mug in his hands but didn't drink it. His throat was too sore, he had caught a bad cold when he had locked himself out and had to walk all the way up to Quatre's for his spare key.  
'Heero'  
Surprised, shocked that WuFei could say his name in such a gentle way, he looked up. Not to find a disapproving look, but a friendly and concerned one. A hand was laid on his shoulder. This conversations sure was taking an unexpected turn.  
'Heero if it's the money... I can help you'  
'I don't want your money'  
'I know. Just see it as a loan then. You can pay me back someday.' He then gave a short laugh 'Ha, you better'  
'The bests of friendships get ruined when they loan each other money'  
'Heero, there are a thousand ways to ruin a friendship... and compared to those, this is a good one'  
'... It's not just the money WuFei...' He admitted with a sigh, he really didn't feel like taking charity. 'I know'  
Surprised, with wide eyes he looked up. Again to find kind eyes. How much did WuFei know exactly? He had the urge to shudder. Can WuFei really be kind to someone of whom he knows is gay? Or doesn't he know he was gay and just thought he missed Duo as a friend. Either way he didn't seem bothered... strange, he had always struck him as a homophoob type of person. He acts so weirdly around Trowa and Quatre.  
'Why are you being so nice to me'  
'Quatre told me to do so'  
'Ah'  
'Just go take a shower or bath, i'll make ya something decent to eat'  
Heero moaned 'I'm an almost grown man, I can take care of myself'  
'Sure as hell doesn't look like it.' Wufei muttered as he started cleaning up the mess. In the beginning, he was a real neatfreak, but without Duo making a mess again, the house seemed even emptier so he had emptied most of clothing closet on the floor. If only his clothes would smell like Duo... god what was he hopeless.  
'Not that I like digging for you're dirty underwear but... why is it all clean?' WuFei asked, he picked up a shirt that even still showed the lines of when it had been perfectly folded and lying in his closet, between all the other grey shirts, yes, he sorted them out by colour. Yes, he was pathetic. Yes, he did realise that.  
'I dunknow... Had a fit?' Heero offered, not moving from his seat, he had laid his head on the table. He was just feeling so tired.  
'Duo really did rub off more on you then good is for your health...' He brought the clothes to the bathroom to dump them in the laundry basket, then continued cleaning up the kitchen, even washing the dishes. Heero was ashamed, that his friend had to do for him him like he was some helpless child. But he was too tired to get into a fight with him to make him stop.  
'WuFei...' he moaned, tired. 'I know what will cheer you up'  
'A blow to my head'  
'No, that would cheer ME up. Here.' He saw his friend bend down over the table and scribble something on a piece of paper after switching pens three times, mumbling something about damned pens never working when he needed them and something about injustice. 'Heero'  
He heard a long suffering smile and the next thing he knew he was being lifted out of the chair. Despite his strange, sudden exhaustion, his face filled up with blood, giving it a bright red hue. As if it wasn't bad enough already that he was the youngest of the bunch he was now being carried around like a little baby. He heard WuFei talk about him being to light and he told him that he would do some shopping for tomorrow. 'Get something other then those friggin' fat free muesli bars in the cabinets.' He didn't even feel being laid down in his best, he was fast a sleep by the time they reached his bedroom door. WuFei's ranting about the bars was just so, surprisingly, comforting...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he woke up hours later with, for no apparent reason, a blasting headache he crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, not exactly expecting to find something more then a pack of orange juice he was surprised to find it filled to the nook. He closed it and opened a few cabinets, they were all full. He looked to the side, at the trashcan and smiled as he saw that was alway filled to the edge... with his muesli bars.  
Walking to the phone, wanting to call WuFei to thank him for his kindness he was surprised to find a piece of paper lying next to it. He remembered WuFei writing something down on it before he past out. He picked it up, there was a combination of numbers written down on it. A telephone number, his mind supplied. Without giving it much thought he dialed the number and counted the times it rang.  
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five.  
Six... Dammit pick it up already!  
Seven.  
Eight.  
Ni-  
'Hello, Maxwell here...' Came an agitated voice through the line.  
Heero froze. It was Duo's number? WuFei gave him Duo's number? He didn't know wether to thank him from the bottom of his heart or kill him for putting him in such an uncomfortable situation. He stared at the paper in his hand and flipped it over. Besides the numbers there was nothing writting on it, no name.  
An annoyed 'Helloo?' From the other side of the line pulled him out of his musings. He shook his head.  
'Duo, hey'  
It was silent for a while before a surprised and dumbfounded: 'Heero... Hey... H-how are you? How did you get my number?' He asked the question so quickly and by the sound of the gasp that followed he didn't intend on asking it. So ignored the last question.  
'I'm fine. How are you doing? Liking the new appartment?' Please say no, please say no plase say no pleasesaynopleasesaynopleasesay-  
'Yeah! Definitely! It's great, it has a nice view. Nice neighbours too! One is always away on business and the other is deaf'  
He should have figured. All Duo cared about were his damned partied. 'Oh... well, it sounds... nice. Maybe I can come by, to see it?' How in the world he managed to keep the tremble out of his voice was beyong him. But now, talking to Duo, he sort of felt his confidence building, since Duo's situation was also not a comfortable one. Sure he could not say no to his friend?  
'Uhm... I, I don't know, I'm kinda busy'  
'Really, did you find a job'  
'No, I'  
'Oh please can I come by, I won't be long.' What has gotten into him! Never had he been this pushy!  
'Uhm... yeah, sure, why not. What about'  
'This afternoon?' Jesus he was beginning to scare himself!  
'Uhm, yeah. But you really can't stay long.' Duo sounded like he regretted agreeing to him.  
'I know. I'll stop by at around two. Oh, I have to go now,' he lied, 'Bye'  
'... bye'  
He let out the breath he had subconciously holding. The first thing that popped into his head: What should I wear?  
He ran to his closet but of course found it half empty since he had raided it two days ago.  
Thank god he was at least able to find a pair of good jeans. 'These are good... loose at the legs, but snug at the ass... God I must REALLY be gay!' He continued his search for the perfect shirt while sitting on his knees on the ground. Every piece of clothing he didn't like he threw behind him and soon the closet was almost empty and his room was a disaster area.

I'm not too pleased with the result, but I have to post SOMETHING before I completely give up.  
Tell me what you think... but be nice, I'm having a bad day.

CW 


	4. Chapter 4

Blinks, totally stunned Wow... can't believe so many of you reviewed! floats around on cloud nine  
Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
For those who wondered I'm not gonna tell if it will be a happy ending or not, cause that will spoil the angst. What I CAN tell you is that Heero will toughen up a bit. He won't be as weepy as before.

Chapter 4

'Hey, you know who you're calling, the machine picks up so I'm probabaly not home or don't want to speak to you. You know the drill:' BEEP 'WuFei you sonofabitch! Would it have been so much trouble if you had written down the name as well! God, I looked like a total idiot! ... Oh and uh...Thanks for the groceries...' He hung up and looked at his watch. Perfect, it was time to go. He was nervous as hell, his mind had been wandering what he would find there, almost shure that he won't like it. He wasn'under any impression that it would be clean or smell nice. There were probabaly all kinds of stuff lying around on the floor... attracting rats. He just hoped Duo had the decency to sent his friends, who were probabaly still lying there after the suspected 'party' of last night, away. He groaned as the bus jumped and he banged his head to the silver pole he was holding, since all the seats were taken. Actually, he did manage to get a seat but then an old lady asked him if she could have it. He was weak. He groaned as he again bumped his head. Life was unfair.  
He sighed in relief as the bus stopped at his stop, he made his way through the mass of people outside. He looked around and immediately recognised the building Quatre had talked about. Yeah, he couldn't make time for his so called best friend but he could for the rich blonde. He was still pissed off about that fact. It made him want to cry and hurt somebody at the same time that everybody knew his number and where he lived... except him.  
He pushed the depressing thoughts away and walked into the building, which, on the outside, looked like it was entirely made out of tinted glass, since every floor had floor to ceiling windows. He only knew Duo's apartment number was 22, he didn't know which floor, so when he took the elavator he had to stop at each floor to see which apartments were there. He finally ended up on the fifth floor. The door opened to reveal a sign that said: 19-28. He walked through the corridors, looking for twenty two, he began to feel a bit nervous again. He no longer had any control over his emotions like he had when Duo still lived with him. Maybe Duo's presence forced him to hide his true feelings... because he was such a jackass.  
Twenty two. He knocked loud on the door. He heard a bit shuffling around and then footsteps coming to walk up to the door. He heard to locks being opened before the door opened. The sight before him was the stuff of dreams! Duo just got out of the shower, that was pretty obvious. His tanned skin was still dripping, his hair was loose and clinged to his back. The only thing that covered his body was a grey towel, hanging low on his hips.  
'Sorry, I'm not finished yet. Come in, I'll go change.' Duo didn't even wait till Heero stepped in, he just left around the corner and Heero could hear a door being locked. He frowned, why did he lock it? Was he afraid he might jump his bones or something? He stepped in the apartment and closed the door. Before he dared to look he took a deep breath and then turned around... his jaw hit the floor. The apartment was beautiful and... clean. No, not just clean; sparkling clean. It had a white/creme carpet, wide black leather couches with in between a glass table. The large windows made it seem like the apartment was floating five stories in the air. Livingroom flowed over in dining room. A large, dark, oak wooden table with six black chairs. Six, was that the kind of number a bachelor needed nowadays? He shook his head and turned to the kitchen, it was tiled, black. The cabinets were white and cooking accesories and colourful fruits were on display. Which made him frown again, Duo hardly knew how to cook an egg and he never ate fruit! What did the American undergo, an extreme makeover?  
He heard the door open again but Duo remained hidden from sight in the small hallway that, with no doubt led to the bed- and bathroom.  
'Go sit or something Heero, make yerself comfortable, my hair might take a while'  
He snickered softly, he remembered very well how long it could take. A vision of himself banging on the door of the bathroom back at his place, when it was still their place, screaming: 'Duo! Duo get out of there'  
'Two more minutes'  
He grumbled 'You already said that... an hour ago'  
With a shaking head he sat down in spacious couch, taking the apartment in in more detail, he never realised Duo had so much style. Art on the walls, a chandelier above the dinner table? Okay, who was this man and what did he do to Duo!  
'The apartment is beautiful.' He comented as he heard Duo's footsteps near him from behind.  
'Thanks.' Duo walked over to the kitchen. 'Do you want coffee'  
'Yes, please.' Heero goaned inwardly as he saw Duo had put on the shirt that was secretively Heero's favorite. A black silk button-up shirt, form fitting like almost all of Duo's clothing. But the best part was on the back. A silver chinese dragon. He loved that shirt, it looked so hot on Duo. He felt so pathetic. He'd never have Duo the way he wanted him, he should focus on them being friends again.  
Duo placed a steamy mug in front of him and sat down on the other couch. They were silent, heero had no idea what to talk about.  
'So, how are you doing'  
'Good. You'  
Duo gestured around 'I'm doing great'  
Heero smiled but inside he flinched. In other words Duo's life here was much better then the life they shared. Nice to know you are appreciated.  
'How can youa fford this, it looks expensive.' Heero asked as he remembered that Duo didn't even have a job.  
'Actually I live here together with Hilde.' Duo smiled openly but Heero knew that smile, he was hiding something. Of course he was living here with Hilde, she was probably his true love. 'So, how long have you two been together'  
Duo looked a bit shocked and furiously shook his head 'We are not tohether as in together! We just live together, like friends'  
It did comfort him a bit, but in the back of his mind soemthing told him Duo was lying, but he just pushed it away, he liked Duo's story a lot better then the story his mind supplied.  
'So, why did you decide to live with her?' he had to know.  
'Well, she's just a party animal as I am. I didn't want to continue bothering you'  
'You weren't bothering me.' Well, it was a half lie.  
'Oh come on Heero!' Duo let out a laugh 'I drove you insane!' He frowned 'Right'  
'Well, yeah, but we are friends, so if being driven insane is the price that needs to be paid'  
Duo was silent and looked him with a strange look in his eyes, but it was gone before he could identify it. 'WuFei told me you finally signed up for that job at the animal shelter'  
It was Heero's turn to frown again. He had wanted that, but he sort of lost track of the plan after Duo left him confused and heartbroken. He hadn't even thought about it ever since. Let alone sign up. But he couldn't let Duo know he was a weak, heartbroken, wussy after he left. 'Uhm, yeah. I mean, summervacation is up soon... have to do something'  
'What about your job in the school library, I thought it stayed open in the vacations'  
He didn't know how to tell him 'Uhm... I got fired? Many, many months ago'  
'Oh, why'  
'Uhm... I was too lazy.' He lied, he didn't feel like going through the entire naked-photo-on-the-net situation again. Theyw ere silent for a long time, only broken by the rustle of Duo's clothing and the couch as he stood up after a while 'Maybe you should go'  
Heero looked at his watch 'I've only been here half an hour'  
'I know, but I told you you couldn't stay long. Come on.' He ushered Heero out, even though the circumstances Heero inwardly sighed as he felt the light pressure of Duo's hand on his back as he all but kicked him out.  
'I'm sorry, but... I have stuff to do.' He looked sincere while he said it, but the door that was all but slammed in his face sort of ruined the moment and Heero felt like kicking the door, but he contained himself. With a huff he turned on his heels and strode off. Around the corner, nearing the elavator he saw it's door open and his eyes widened momentarily as he saw who stepped out. Dressed in tight jeans but sloppy dark grey sweater, a long black coat over it, dark blue hair wild as ever with vibrant eyes, was Hilde, carrying a grocerie bag. As she saw him and passed him by she gave him a smug look and a teasing smile that said: 'I've won. I have him now and you know there is nothing you can do about it'  
He stopped and watched her round the corner, walking with all the confidence in the world in her sleazy sunday clothing. While it wasn't even sunday.  
He didn't know what hurt more, the fact that they were infact a couple, or that Duo feel the need to lie about it, keeping him out of his life, even as a friend. Inside the elavator, going down, he contemplated wether he should cry or punch the wall. He choose neither.  
After another shaky ride in the bus he opened the door to his shabby apartment slowly and depressed. Even more so when he took in the small living room with second hand couches and the cheap dinner table with simple wooden chairs that didn't even match the table.  
'Hey'  
Surprised he looked up, seeing WuFei walking out of his kitchen, a dish in his hand while he was drying it with a ragger white, fading to grey, towel. 'How did you get in'  
'I have a key.' WuFei simply said, walking back into the kitchen. Heero could hear him picking up another dish and starting to dry it off after outting the previous one dry and clean back into the cabinet.  
'What are you doing'  
'Helping you out a hand'  
'Because Quatre told you so?' He groaned as he flopped down in one of said cheap chairs.  
WuFei turned around, leaning against the counter 'No, I came here on my own behalf. You look better then yesterday.' He commented.  
Heero shurgged.  
'Went to visit Duo'  
'What are you a mind reader'  
WuFei grinned secretively, obviously trying to cheer him up. He snorted, earning a question glance from his friend, keep trying buddy. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you who's number it was. I thought you would figure it out on your own. I have you more credit then you deserve.' He said with a smile. Putting away the dish and picking up a glass to dry. 'How did it go'  
'I don't know... I was only there half an hour but it hurt more then all the years he lived here and tortured me'  
'That bad'  
Heero nodded 'The apartment is amazing, something more suitable for a popstar or actor, really stylish. Expensive. But it gets better. He lives there with Hilde and he thinks it's great. He says they aren't a couple, but when i left I ran into her in the hallway. The look she gave me told me all I need to know'  
'I'm sorry. I secretively hoped everything would turn out great between the two of you. Really'  
'You do realise I want to be more then just Duo's friend, right'  
'Yes'  
'And you are cool with that'  
He smiled 'Of course, we're friends after all. I'm also not bothered with Quatre and Trowa, right'  
'You do act weird around them.' He commented, thanking him softly as WuFei handed him a cup of coffee.  
'That's because I'm afraid they're gonna have sex right inf ront of my eyes.' He said with a laugh, he hung the towel away, being finished with the dishes and sat down across from Heero with his own mug, only his was filled with steamy tea.  
'I'm sorry then... for misjudging you'  
To say he was shocked was a major understatement as he felt WuFei cover his hand with his own, whispering a soft: 'that's okay.' A really weird thought flashed through his sich and perverted brain. Did Wufei want to have a relationship with him? Did WuFei yearn for him, wanted him all those years just the he wanted Duo? If that was the case, he blushed, he was more then flattered. But he shouldn't get too worked up about it, the chinese man was probabaly just being friendly. Yeah, friendly... holding his hand.  
He looked around to find his own apartment all sparkly and clean 'WuFei, you shouldn't have done that'  
'Don't worry about it, I'm bored anyway. Une ordered me to stay home for a week, saying I overwork myself'  
He slowly let go of his hand, as if he wanted to hold it longer.  
Heero smiled, figuring that WuFei really did as suspected, he had found it a great honor to be the youngest Preventer agent there was. He didn't do much field work, so he busied himself with everything else that needed to be done. Hacking, gathering information, paperwork. He was devoted, but sometimes even a little obsessed in his quest to be the best. (nice rhyme if I say so myself...) 'So, I don't really mean to suck up to you but I'm just bored out of my mind'  
'Yeah, i know the feeling'  
'Yeah. So you decided that since you didn't have to clean up after Maxwell that you'd turn this into a health hazzard zone yourself'  
Heero laughed shaking his head. 'No health hazzard, it was all clean'  
'Yeah, meaning I wasked it for nothing'  
His eyes widened 'You wasked my clothing? You DO have too much time on your hands'  
'I know, yesterday, i even cooked. I have to admit, I'm a take out food type of person'  
Heero pretended to be shocked, he wasn't though, it was the only thing Duo and WuFei had left in common after years of not being best friends anymore.  
'I'm serious! But yesterday, I spent an hour in the kitchen! An hour! Ending up with food for an entire orphanage.' It was silent for a moment before he added 'Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'll make you something fancy.' He winked at him, making Heero smile. But also making him feel really uncomfortable, why did he feel like WuFei was asking him out on a date?

I need your opnions here: Should I make Wufei and Heero a couple till Heero realises he can't do with anything less then Duo, even though he cares for WuFei also. Or not make them a couple: WuFei wants to, but Heero sorrowfully turns him down? (PS: I need a rather quick response because otherwise I can't continue... Though I have an English AND geography exam tomorrow so don't hold your breath)  
Vote now!

Crimson waterfall for president (just messing with ya...) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Majority wins! I'm sorry saylor Sayuri and daunce, but I'm gonna let Hee-chan and our beloved WuFei date... Sorry! But don't worry, i'm not that big a fan of 5x1 myself, so I think I can say for sure that if Duo can't have him, no one will. (This doesn't mean that he dies... I could never do that to Hee-bee... wait, I already did... TWO times in two of my other fics! Gomen Heero, please forgive me...)**

**Warnings: I had to make wuFei very ooc since a justice-ranting-stuck-up-cranky –dude isn't the kind of company Heero is looking for in this story. ; )**

**Chapter 5**

'Heero!' WuFei gave him a warm welcome as he held the door open for him to let the Japanese boy into his apartment. Heero was all but shocked when WuFei even gave him a short but warm hug. More shock flooded him when his nose caught the smell that was hanging in the air.

'What is that!' His stomach growled, all awkwardness forgotten, he had lived off take-out food for way to long, he decided, closing his eyes and taking another large whiff of the smell. 'It's smells delicious.' He commented. He turned to face WuFei and tried to hide the uncomroftable feeling as he found his friend was looking strangely at him. Like a puppy excited and waiting for it's master to throw the stick. It was strange.

'Here, give me that.' WuFei slowly dragged Heero's thick coat off his shoulders, his fingers brushing heero's exposed neck as he did so. Heero watched him as he hung his jacket in the closet he suddenly felt stupid for wearing tight jeans and a formfitting sky blue button-up. The upped few button unbuttoned of course. He now felt like he was giving off the wrong signals. He had realised WuFei hadn't just asked him to have dinner with him, even though he was new to this, he recognised the look WuFei had given him, but he wasn't sure if he should do this. He was still in love with Duo after all, he didn't want to use WuFei and hope Duo will change his mind.

He mentally slapped himself, like he would change his mind! Who would want a unemployed, poor, depressed guy when you could have a beautiful girl with loads of money?

'Sit down, pretend your're at home.'

He refrained himself from jumping, stratled as WuFei guided him to the livingroom by laying his hand on his lower back and softly pushing him. 'Uhm, thanks.' He said, sitting down on the white couch, looking around the apartment he hadn't seen for a long long time. He noticed his friend had replaced the greasy carpet with oak wooden floors, a red shine to the dark wood. All the wooden furniture was in the same colour. A low closet against the wall, it's top filled with silver picture frames. From where he was sitting, he could see it were pictures of the five of them. From since they were young till the last time they were all together, two years ago.

'Here.'

Against his will he took the glass of red wine from his friend and took a sip, hiding his face in the glass when WuFei sat down next to him. He turned the other way as he felt he was being stared at. Should he tell WuFei? Should he tell him he was in love with Duo? That thought was a little scary. He wasn't just in love with Duo and other then that liked girls. No, he was really gay... Wufei might be the closest thing he could ever get to true love... He whipped his head around when he heard WuFei sigh and groan.

'What is it?' he asked, a little woried as he saw Wufei covering his eyes with his hand and leaning back.

'I'm sorry Heero. I got a little bit carried away. I didn't want to... come onto like this.' With an awkward smile he took both glasses and wine and brought them back to the kitchen. He returned with two bottles of beer. He blew out the candles that were on the dining table and he tied his raven black hair, which had surprisingly been loose and floating around his face, back into his familiar tight pony tail. He walked back to the livingrooma nd sat down on a different couch after giving Heero his beer.

He sighed and looked around with a smile, content. 'Yep, much better now.'

Laughing Heero took a large gulp of beer, which tasted weird right after the wine.

'Dinner should be ready in five minutes.' WuFei informed and took a gulp himself. After a few uncomrfprtable moments of silence they came loose as WuFei talked about him wanting to redocorate his bedroom, he hated the fact that three years ago, Duo had managed to convince him that black walls could be cool. He regretted lostening to him ever since.

'It feels like I'm sleeping in a black void.'

After that the topic of Heero's possible future job came up. Not surprisingly it had been WuFei who wrote him in, watning to lend a helping hand. He was surpised they hadn't called back already. Heero hid his blush by bringing his bottle back up to his face when WuFei told him how sweet and kind he was and could work perfectly with both animal as man.

WuFei looked down at his expensive watch. 'Dinner should be ready.' He rose and waited for Heero to pass him by to follow him. Arriving at the table he pulled back a chair and gestured Heero to sit down on it. Then he went to retrieve many dishes from the kitchen and finally sat down across from him.

Heero was eying the feast with wide eyes. 'WuFei, how... since when did you learn to cook like this?' He asked in amazement, remembering WuFei almost burned down the kitchen of their cottage when they were on holliday together with Quatre and Trowa. Duo wasn't there... he 'couldn't make it'. That's when the 'disconnection' between WuFei and Duo started if he remembered correctly. He was furious about the fact that the american had put a one-night-stand before of his friends.

Hes miled as WuFei stood up and went to grab the wine once again. The chinese man shrugged. 'It just tastes better then cheap beer.'

He chuckled and took a sip, it was in fact a better combination with the food.

It was quite enjoyable, not only the food, but also bringing back memories about times when they were all inseparable.

'I still can't believe you pushed him off the hill!' Heero laughed loudly.

WuFei shurgged with a wide smile 'Well, he had to learn how to ski one day!'

Their laughter died out. They had finished a delicious dessert and had been through all the memories they had shared in this life time. In silence WuFei started cleaning off the table, Heero helped him, smiling awkwardly as sometimes their bodies would brush together as they went back and forth between the kitchen, the dishwasher, and the table.

'Thanks for the help.'

'Thanks for dinner.' Heero replied as he put back on his old coat. He had arrived here at seven, it was now nine o'clock, it was abit weird, leaving so early, but he realised very well that staying longer wouldn't feel comfortable as well. It was just too weird. One day he had thought of WuFei as a homophoob, the next he is hitting on him, asking him out on a date! Wine, candlelight dinner... it was unbelieveble. How could he have been so wrong about WuFei? And the interieur... he expected something... so not fashionable that it would be humurous, but it looked good, stylish... decorated by a... homo...

He pushed the weird thought away, this was still Wfei after all, right. He smiled at him, he had a really nice evening, awkwardness forgotten he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed that much. With Duo constantly in his hjead there wasn't so much to laugh about, but he was able to push his violet eyes out of his mind this evening. A good sign. A sign that he was getting over his arrogant and mean roommate? A sign that he felt more for WuFei then he thought?

'I had a great time, we should do it more often.' He said, keeping his voice friendly, not wanting to give wrong signals.

'I'm sorry.'

In surprise he looked up from where he had been focussing on zipping up his coat.

The Chinese laughed nervously.

Heero almost find it hard to believe that this was his WuFei, the WuFei he had known for such a long time! WuFei should be cold, with harsh glares and no nervous chuckles! He had to admit he felt a little cornered when WuFei stepped closer to him and he already felt the door pressing against his back, WuFei's faces mere inches away from him. He susked in a breath as a hand was gently laid on his shoulder, giving a light squeeze before trailing down his arm till he was holding his hand. "Oh god this is weird", was all he could think.

'Heero, you do realise that... even though I changed the scenery, it was still my inention that this was a... date.' He came even closer to him looking passionately in his eyes.

Heero couldn't deny the warmth raging through his body as Wufei was now so close the tips of their noses touched. He forced on a friendly smile, but it faltered quicker then he had expected and he swallowed loudly, not sure what they were supposed to do now... though he had a hunch what WuFei wanted...

Curiously he leaned his face forward, gently kissing WuFei, just a mere soft merging of lips that lasted no longer then three seconds before he pulled back, wondering what had gotten over him to do such a thing. WuFei smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back, though very insecure and now very selfconscious.

WuFei reached up his other hand, while the other still held Heero's hand, he gently cupped the fine angles of Heero's jaw, stroking his soft and perfectky golden skin. He ran his thumb over the soft pinks lips that were parted slightly as Heero started to pant, maybe more from fear then from pleasure. WuFei must have felt that as he removed his hand from the face and took a step back, giving Heero back his space.

'I'm sorry.' He apologised again.

'Don't be... I- I meant what I said earlier... we really should do this again.'

WuFei looked at him with a hopeful face, looking like that puppy again. 'You mean like a... second date?'

'Yeah. I would really like that.' He nodded for empathises.

'What about Duo?'

Heero really wished WuFei hadn't mentioned him, the mere hearing of his name still made his heart flutter and made him want to cry his eyes out. But he was done feeling sorry for himself. Duo didn't want him, that's for sure, he should try to make the best out of it... and maybe, he'll be able to forget about him... and WuFei could help him with that.

'I cant sit around and wait for him, can I? He made his choice, I have to move on.'

'But CAN you move on? From what little I gathered... you seem smitten.'

'I'll get over him.' He said with firm determination. And he will, he had to. Why he still missed the bastard was beyond him. All he had to do is to keep reminding himself of how mean duo had been, it shouldn't be so hard getting over him, since he had lots of memories of a cruel Duo stored in his head.

Nodding, as to confirm his newly selfappointed mission he leaned forward and gave WuFei a chaste kiss on the cheek before leaving with a soft goodbye and a "call me".

**This could well be the shortest and worse chapter I have ever wrote... as you can guess, I'm stuck... And with stuck I mean stuck... I need to think.**

**C.W.**

**Mind you that I might delete and change this chapter, so don't get attached to it... cuz I really hate it...**


	6. Chapter 6

I would like a moment of silence.  
For the first time you'll be able to read one of my chapter without losing your nerve over the spelling errors! Thanks to my wonderful beta reader Jessy! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!  
(Yes I have finally admitted defeat and got myzelf a beta reader... )

My best friends Promise

Chapter 6 'So, no home cooked dinners for me?' WuFei asked with a smile as they sat down in the chic restaurant. The waiter was immediately at their side to take their orders.

Once the waiter left, Heero answered: 'No, you wouldn't dare to eat anything I cook.'

'You mean those military rations you packed for lunch back in school? No, you're right, I wouldn't dare to eat that.'

Heero laughed and opened the menu. He tried his best not to flinch as he saw just how expensive it was. He wanted their second date to be casual, but yet also special, that's why he'd chosen this restaurant, with a French name he could not pronounce without making WuFei laugh loudly.

'I could pay half.' WuFei offered.

Heero shook his head, furiously. The comment angered him a bit, he did not need help with anything. If he wasn't even able to afford a nice dinner than all hope was lost, but he couldn't help wondering what kind of restaurants Hilde took Duo to. 'I can manage.'

WuFei raised an eyebrow but as Heero did not answer his gaze he gave up and ordered once the waiter had returned again. Heero decided not to comment on the fact WuFei had chosen the cheapest meal on the menu. He picked the same as him.

The waiter took their menu's and left. He must be a true professional, he did not even give the two men in a romantic restaurant a second look.

Heero studied WuFei's features as the Chinese man looked around. He was taking in the red walls, the dark wood floors and all the tables which were lit by candles. The atmosphere was those in which you want to propose and he was sure people did propose in a restaurant such as this one.

Despite the fact that there was a two week waiting list the restaurant had yet to be filled. Only a few tables were occupied. Well, they did come earlier than other people would.  
He frowned as he saw WuFei's face scrunch up, and the Chinese man quickly looked down at the table. After a few moments of strange silence he dared to look up at Heero with a sorrowful and uncomfortable gaze. Heero's frown deepened and he tried to ask, without a word, what was wrong. Was the restaurant too much? Did he find the red walls trashy? Didn't he like the music? What? What was so horrible that he barely dared to face him?

His question was answered in a way that made him whish he never asked.

'Hey, Heero! Wu-man, what are the lot of you doing here!' Duo's voice was obnoxious and loud and it made other couples angrily look their way.

Heero gave WuFei an uncertain look before turning around to face the handsome man who stood behind him. His eyes narrowed as they fell on the woman plastered to the side of his body, clutching an arm possessively.

Hilde. He fixed his gaze on Duo again, who demanded all the attention in the room in his fancy black suit. God, he looks so gorgeous in a suit, Heero thought. At the same time he wondered, since when does Duo wear a suit? He had no doubt this annoying blue haired woman had something to do with Duo dressing up for the first time in his life. Oh god, why didn't Heero just die right at this very moment...

He finally managed to force on a polite smile and he nodded towards them as a greeting. 'Duo. Hilde.' None of the venomous thoughts about the woman were traceable in his voice.

Hilde on the contrary didn't even take the effort of hiding her true feeling as he came even closer to Duo. If she moved a few more inches and she would be inside him. She batted her eyelashes at the seated couple and then she teased. 'What are you two doing here together?'

Heero turned back to WuFei, he immediately detected the suppressed anger that was about to bubble to the surface. He was obviously too angry to answer her question in a honorable way, so he kept his lips pressed tightly together. When her question remained unanswered, Hilde smirked.

Duo however was not as perceptive as the serpent who slithered beside him. 'Are Q and Tro coming as well?' He asked, again too loudly.

Heero could see some waiters looking at them, if this continued on a little longer he was sure they would came up to them and ask them to be quiet.

Duo started talking, blabbering about what Hilde and he had done that day. There was something in his voice Heero did not recognize, he was probably drunk again. But he couldn't stop himself from being mesmerized by the sound of his voice. Why couldn't he stop loving that bastard?  
Right in the middle of Duo's story WuFei coughed to get his attention.  
Duo fell silent and expectantly looked at the Chinese man, while he still kept up the facade of being friends with 'Wu-man', Wufei put up no such act and his voice was clear and irritated as he spoke.  
'Maxwell, if you please. Heero and I are here on a date and we'd like some privacy'  
Heero had the hardest time in his life to keep his face straight, every muscle in his body tensed. Only after a while did he dare to look up at Duo, who was in turn staring at them with large surprised eyes.  
It took Duo a while to regain composure. He scratched his throat, and stayed silent for a little longer. 'A date? Uhm... okay... good for you. We'll leave you alone then.' With Hilde still glued to him he walked to the other side of the restaurant, as far away from them as possible. Unlike WuFei he was not gallantly enough to pull back Hilde's chair for her, instead he just fell down in his own chair. He looked utterly shocked and there was something sad in his eyes that dared Heero to hope. Like a tiny ray of light but he forced himself to slam a fist on it, crushing the tiny bit of hope. It would only hurt more in the end.

Slowly he turned back in his seat to face WuFei, who was staring at the table top again, a mixture of anger and regret.  
'I'm sorry.' He sighed. 'I shouldn't have told him... but... Heero will you ever get over him? Because I'm really starting to like you and I don't want to end up heartbroken as you are now.' He looked at him with questioning onyx eyes.  
'I'm sorry, but I can't just lock away my feelings... it takes time'  
WuFei's eyes soften, 'And if I give you that time, do you think you'll be able to really start to like me too'  
Heero gave a kind smile and simply nodded. 

WuFei also smiled, he looked down at the floor before them on the table and then at Duo at Hilde. He reached in his pocket and fished out a wallet.  
'WuFei, no! I wanted to pay for the second date.' Heero protested.  
WuFei did not listen and laid down a hundred dollar bill like it was nothing. He looked up with a grin. 'And you will'  
Heero just frowned and watched WuFei stand up from his seat and reach out one hand to him while the other loosened the tie around his neck. 'How about a movie'  
Heero smiled before he nodded and took the offered hand to help him rise. Hand in hand they left the restaurant. 

Heero did not need to look back to know that piercing violet eyes watched them leave. He would give an arm to know what the American was thinking at that very moment as he watched them leave. 


End file.
